This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Focal hand dystonia (FHD) is a disorder characterized by involuntary contraction and co-contraction of muscles of the hand. There is growing evidence that a single treatment of rTMS can transiently modify brain excitability and produce temporary symptom improvement in people with FHD. The specific aim of this proposal is to collect pilot data regarding the efficacy of longer-term rTMS treatment vs. sham rTMS in ten subjects with FHD.